


Our Ancestors Table

by House_Targaryen



Series: My Jonerys stories! [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon is King, And want more, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First time writing Jonerys, It’s very explicit, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Just here for the smut between two smol beans, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, No Ghost in this, Nor Dragons, Or Direwolves... sorry, Oral Sex, Painted Table!Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaenys is... travelling I guess, They have two children, They rule from Dragonstone, They’re Targaryens!, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Targaryen/pseuds/House_Targaryen
Summary: Jaehaerys is back, after a month of being away with helping his brother in the capital. Daenerys spends time with her husband, which leads them to the Chambers of the Painted Table.(Be careful, it's explicit.) ;)
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: My Jonerys stories! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865284
Comments: 44
Kudos: 95





	Our Ancestors Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywishingglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/gifts).



> Hello, hello, hope you all are doing well out there, and staying safe.
> 
> First off, I want to gift this fic to the wonderful and amazing and talented, Chin, or rather mywishingglass as it is her AO3 name.
> 
> "Ask, and ye shall receive... as a gift."
> 
> Hopefully, my bad writing isn't too troublesome of a read for you, I ain't as talented as you. If you like this one-shot and want more, don't be afraid to ask; no matter the pairing(s). *wink wink*
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this. Also, thank you for the title, and to others helping me with it.
> 
> Thank you cmyatt01 for the moodboard.
> 
> This is my first fic writing Jonerys. I'll see how this does, and I will see if I should continue to write this pairing. I do like more of the rarer pairings.
> 
> Enjoy! And hope y'all stay safe out there. Especially you, Chin.

Jaehaerys Targaryen

Jae landed on his back with a grunt, wincing at the slight pain in his shoulder and the impact at landing on his arse. The blunt sword he was using lay next to him, within reach to quickly grab it, but before he could, he felt the edge of another blunt sword aim at his neck.

“Yield,” the Prince heard from above him. The person spoke in a gruff, yet weary tone.

Jon looked up at the man, his own grey eyes staring deep into pale-blue eyes. He closed his right hand into a fist, contemplating on how to proceed. The other man only shook his head, pressing the sword more into Jon’s neck.

It would be foolish and pointless to try anything against _this_ opponent. _No matter, I would be dead in this situation had it been someone who was actually trying to kill me_ , Jae thought before unclenching his fist, scolding himself for being put in this particular position. _I won't let it happen again_.

“Alright, fine… I yield.” Jon finally relented after some moments dwelling on it, he held up his hands, surrendering to his opponent. The sword was then pulled away, and he immediately rubbed at his neck. Grumbling under his breath at being once again put on his arse, Jae slowly stood up with the help from the person who put him there.

“You left yourself vulnerable when you became distracted,” he heard from the man, an old man that is.

Ser Barristan Selmy was not someone to take lightly in situations like this one; it may have only been a sparring match, but the knight took it with great seriousness, almost as if it were a real match. Jae didn’t mind it of course, for it helped to prepare him for when the time would come that he would need to draw his sword. He hoped, and always prayed to the old gods, that that day would not arrive.

“I wasn’t distracted,” Jae responded back once he caught his breath; however, he knew those present caught his lie.

Seeing Ser Barristan, it seemed both were exhausted from the sparring match - they began in the early morning and had been clashing for more than an hour. Jae was using everything he learned, up to this point, in his match with Barristan; it made no difference because it seemed the knight still had some moves unbeknownst to the Prince. Despite his old age, Ser Barristan the Bold is still regarded as one of the most highly-skilled and respected knights in the Seven Kingdoms.

Jaehaerys took great honor in sparring with him.

Though, it was still a surprise that the Prince lasted that long compared to the many other times. Him getting knocked on his arse was another reason to get better; to focus more on his opponent, rather than getting easily distracted like he just did. _For good reason though_ , he tried reasoning with himself.

“Sure you weren’t, my Prince.” Another voiced their opinion, the words coming from none other than Ser Oswell Whent. He always tried - and always succeeded - getting on Jae’s nerves.

Him and Barristan looked towards the other knight.

Jae rolled his eyes before speaking, “Give me a moment to catch my breath, Ser Oswell,” and he did take a deep breath before resuming, “Then we can go a round or two.” Oswell only smirked at him, shaking his head slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. It had been sometime since him and the knight had sparred; sometime since the Prince knocked _him_ on his arse. 

“Another embarrassing match for you, my good friend?” Barristan questioned, mirth dancing across his wrinkling eyes, as he gave a mocking smile towards his sworn brother.

Before Oswell could respond back, with the same response he always gave, all three of them heard chuckling.

Jae had missed hearing _her_ laughter (they were always soothing to his ears) since he had been away for some time; traveling to King’s Landing to help the King, his brother Aegon, on certain matters that required his assistance.

It was rare for the King to summon his younger brother to help him on a subject that the King couldn’t discuss with his advisors; Egg couldn’t put his trust in sending a raven, and having it intercepted by someone. So, Ser Jaime Lannister had rode hard, arrived on Dragonstone, and delivered the message personally; before the day was done, he and the knight packed up and journeyed towards King’s Landing.

The Prince underestimated how long it would take to deal with whatever matter his brother had going on.

His wife wasn’t pleased with it once she found out that her husband was going to stay in the capital longer than expected. Jae knew he was going to be discussing what he learned with his wife, when they are alone, away from the others. Not this day though, this day would be him showing how much he missed his wife.

He was pulled away from his thoughts, of his time in King’s Landing, when _this particular woman_ began speaking, “I’m afraid I am going to have to cut this short, my good Sers _and_ my Prince. As much fun as that would be, to see my husband and you, Ser Oswell, spar _again_ … I will have to postpone it for another day.” She spoke, her voice firm, yet soft and smooth like silk.

This was no ordinary woman though, this was Jaehaerys’ wife, Daenerys Targaryen. Being married to her was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, besides having two beautiful children - he and Dany hoped to have more. His aunt, born a few moons after him, grew up alongside her brother’s children, yet was instead closer to Jaehaerys, just like how Egg was closer to Rhaenys.

However, his brother married Margaery Tyrell because he _believed_ he loved _her_.

It was no surprise when King Rhaegar had announced that his son would be marrying Daenerys; he and Dany were ecstatic with the news, but there were certain lords who hoped their own sons or daughters would marry into the royal family. Rhaegar had always declined their offers kindly, letting those know that his children, and his younger siblings, were free to choose who they would wed.

Jaehaerys Targaryen had asked his father for Daenerys’ hand, Aegon asked for Margaery’s hand, Rhaenys had married Renly (Jae and Dany still couldn’t figure out why _him_ ) and Viserys chose to marry Cersei Lannister - somehow, they made that marriage work, which surprised them both.

That night, when his father accepted his proposal, Jae practically sprinted to Dany’s chambers, and showed his aunt the meaning of the Lord’s Kiss, but still held off on taking her maidenhead until they married.

“You got to spend the whole day with your children yesterday, after a month of being away from them. Since this morning, you have been sparring with Ser Barristan Selmy. But the rest of this day, you will spend the day with _your_ _wife_ , Jaehaerys Targaryen.” She proclaimed, staring hard at him with a smile he was all too familiar with.

Looking at his wife, and remembering those amazing moments, the Prince couldn’t help but wink at the Princess which caused her to giggle, and it was the sweetest sound Jae heard. Dany walked down the steps to reach them, along with their two children - he smiled at them, and they smiled back widely.

He gazed at his four year old son, Aemon Targaryen, who got the same features from his mother, but instead had his father’s dark brown curls, which was currently blowing over his small face from the wind; he would constantly move his hair out of the way with his small-chubby hands. He was garbed in a deep red tunic, black breeches and boots.

His son’s eyes were wide, a questioning look in them, as he gazed at Ser Oswell, who had a blunt-edge sword in his hands examining it, and wondered if he would be able to see his father duel. Jae gave a small smile and shook his head at his son, letting him know that it would not happen, but afterwards gave Aems the look that it _would_ happen. His son smiled wide at him.

Who stood next to his son was Daenys Targaryen, his nine year old daughter who got her features from him, yet had her mother’s silver-gold hair, which was in an intricate braid; she would occasionally brood like her father, most times they would do it together. She was wearing a dark grey dress, black breeches and boots, with a black fur cape to finish off her attire. His daughter had told him that she loved wearing dark-colored fur cloaks because it makes her feel closer to him.

She loved spending any time with her father as much as she could, whether it be reading books together, or brooding, or showing her how to use the bow and training her with the sword, or just to explore parts of the island they hadn’t yet explored. Of course, she enjoyed spending time with her mother as well, but liked spending a lot of her time with her father just a little more; Daenys did love braiding her mother’s hair, and vice versa for Daenerys. His daughter loved to sit and listen to her parents read books to her.

Jaehaerys glanced at the one who made it all possible though: his wife. He took note of her violet eyes gleaming with happiness as she gazed back at him; her very long, silver-golden hair was braided in its own fashioned design, with some strands that hung around her angelic face.

Jae already knew it wasn’t going to be easy to undo those braids when they are alone, despite the many times he had undid her braids.

One thing Jae could never do, is be angry at his wife, but he would occasionally find her stubborn at times just like how he sometimes is with her. Despite whatever dispute or complaint they received from the common folk, they both handled it together; if they were in disagreement on something, they worked it out and handled it as best they could.

They were just perfect for each other.

“I would assume, with how much you see her everyday, spend as much time with her, and go to bed with her every night… you wouldn’t easily get distracted,” Oswell said, and Jae hoped the knight didn’t see the blush that formed on his cheeks. “It’s quite embarrassing, don’t you think Ser Barristan? Since you yourself were having trouble taking down the Prince. You _must_ be old, just not in your prime anymore it seems.”

“This old man could still take you down and not drop a sweat,” Barristan responded, taking the practice sword from the other knight’s hand, and placing it back on the rack.

“With the way you look right now, struggling to put the Prince on his back, I don’t think you could defeat me in a match, Ser Barristan.” Oswell spoke, a sly smile grazing over his face. “I’ve gotten much better last we sparred.”

“You keep saying that, yet every time _we_ spar, I’m the one with the training sword pointed at your neck and you yielding to me.” Jae chuckled, but he knew the aging knight grew tired of Ser Oswell’s nonsense, he was as well. Though at times, Oswell would make a joke that made them all laugh, despite it being a dark sense of humor at times.

“No matter. Both of you Sers are remarkable knights, skillful in your own way, and are capable of keeping us safe from harm.” His wife said, looking in each of the knights eyes as she said those words.

He saw that she was garbed in riding clothes, reminding himself that he was going to have to change himself. 

Both Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell held a fist over their heart and bowed their head before they each spoke simultaneously:

“You honor us, Princess. I will continue to protect you and your family till I cannot wield a sword no more.”

“My life, my shield, and my sword is yours, my Princes and Princesses. I shall defend house Targaryen to my last dying breath.”

“Me, my husband, my children and all of house Targaryen thank you for your service. We would not ask for any other Kingsguard than you two,” Dany said, lips forming into her sweet and gentle smile that Jae loved to see.

“Wait... _Ser Oswell_ defending me?” Jaehaerys questioned, pointing to himself and making a jest to Oswell’s words.

Oswell winked at him, his wicked smirk plastered on his face, “Well, of course I will _defend_ you, my Prince. _If_ something were to happen to you… well, your wife would surely end me.”

“There is truth to your words, my good Ser,” she smirked at the knight, before continuing. “And, as much as I would like to listen to the two of you squabble, I believe it’s time for my husband to spend time with _his wife_.”

Aemon, not knowing what was happening but always wanting to spend time with his parents, spoke loudly, “Why can’t I go with mother and father?”

“You just can’t, Aems,” his daughter responded to her little brother, rolling her eyes at him. “We’ve already spent time with father all day, yesterday… now it’s mother’s turn to spend time with father.”

“But, I want to go with them.”

“No, Aems. Now come on, it’s time for our lessons.” Daenys concluded. She grabbed her brother by the wrist, and they treaded back up the steps, their guards following close behind.

Jae faintly heard his children giggling as they then jogged up the steps.

“I believe you should also change your attire, husband.” Jae heard and he nodded his head in agreement.

He made his way toward the direction his children went when he heard his wife speak, “I would very much like to see a match between you two.”

Jaehaerys smirked before hiking the many steps that he always dreaded since living here on Dragonstone.

* * *

**_Some time later…_ **

It was nearing nightfall when Jae and Dany finally made it back to the castle.

Once straddled on their horses, he and Dany rode, or rather he followed his wife to wherever she was heading to. The way she rode on her horse caused a stirring in his loins which made it a little harder to ride. It reminded him the many times she rode him to exhaustion.

When they had finally made it to where his wife was leading him to, Jaehaerys was amazed with the location. This was a place he and his daughter had not explored, as of yet. Daenys would most definitely be jealous that she didn’t get to explore it, with her father.

What had laid before his grey eyes, was a lovely waterfall, gushing over the rocks and plunging down into a beautifully-calm pool. The water was clear, which Jae and Dany were able to see the bottom of it. There was an open area of grass where a small basket lay on a sheet, which was most likely their food.

He was walking towards the picnic area, to grab something light, before Dany sprinted past him, giggling loudly, and jumped into the pool with a scream. He didn’t miss the way her arse jiggled as she ran; Jae quickly removed his clothes and joined his wife. Dany took advantage of his obvious erection in the clear warm water.

They hardly kept their hands away from each other afterwards.

Being a month away had its effect on the two. Jae’s grey eyes were overwhelmed by lust and hunger in them as he ogled his wife’s breasts, or how his erection never softened and Dany took that as her advantage to tease him.

With Dany, Jae noticed the way she shifted at times, the rubbing of her thighs, and the quick glances towards his erect cock. He knew how much she wanted to push him on his back, and ride him, in the open. Yet, she held off, letting him know that it would happen soon, but somewhere else.

 _I know where_.

The two spent their time there, laughing and playing like how they would when they were younger; they reminisced about the past, as children in the Red Keep, when Jae would sneak into the kitchen to take a couple of her favorite desserts and bring it to her everyday.

Or when they had their first kiss before bed, and how warm Dany felt in his arms when she slept.

Or how they would just spend almost half of the day in the godswood, in silence. They would always wish to just spend a day with their mothers, who had passed giving birth to them.

They were moments they would hold close to their hearts.

Before they left, Jae and Dany stared into the horizon silently, and just listened to the sound of the waterfall behind them; the breeze causing the leaves and grass to sway with it. _Just... peaceful_. _Here, we don’t have to worry about anything else._

They are going to have to bring their children and spend the whole day here. Maybe, have his daughter discover this place first before they all come. _She does enjoy discovering new places with me_.

They had finally arrived back, gave the horses to the stable boy and made the journey back into the castle - both Jae and Dany knew where they were going. First, they would head to their chambers to change.

He squeezed his aunt’s arse cheek, to which she lightly swatted at his arm for the gesture he pulled, but smiled fully at him. Their two knights fell right behind them, guarding with ever-watchful eyes.

* * *

They were inside the chambers with the Painted Table, with Dany running her fingers over the very detailed map of Westeros, carved and painted to look exactly like Westeros, where their ancestor Aegon and his sister-wives planned the invasion of Westeros. _Where it all began_.

She felt the sea breeze, coming through the open windows to her right, ruffling her hair around her shoulders, but she didn’t feel cold. Dany was grateful a fire was lit, more for her husband to not get cold.

Jae was telling the two knights to take the night off, the night was young for the two Targaryens. They reluctantly left, but not before Oswell said something that had the Prince scoff at him. Daenerys just shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips.

Dany turned around, and watched her husband take slow steps toward her.

Jae’s arms shot out quicker than she could react. The Princess yelped in surprise, as he picked his wife up, with both hands on her arse, and her legs wrapping around his waist.

Dany giggled, biting her lip. “So quick to get to it, sweet nephew?” She questioned, hunger in those violet eyes.

“A month, my love. A month that I didn’t share your bed.” He spoke, his hooded eyes falling to her parted lips, “I will need to make up for it, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, you do. How will you repay the favor?”

“Beginning with this...”

They both leaned forward, and locked lips with one another. Her full lips felt so soft and warm against his own. They kissed, softly at first until it turned into a heated one. Dany rubbed herself on his covered flesh, seeking some sort of friction, wanting more of him. _I’ll never be away from her again_.

Jae’s mouth dragged down all too soon, needing to taste all of her, and his lips went to her neck. Dany groaned, an arm over her nephew’s shoulder, and a hand grasping at his curls to press herself further into him. His lips slid down her neck, moving along her shoulder.

Jae moved quickly again, carrying her over to the table, and setting her atop it, with him between her thighs. Dany breathed, a fire was lighting inside her, more hotter than before. She groaned frustratingly, and he knew why; they were still clad in their sleeping attire. They had quickly changed from their riding clothes to be more comfortable and to also make it easier for Jae to remove his wife’s clothing. He despised it when she was clad in her usual daily attire.

Her nephew had quickly removed her gown, revealing to him that she was bare underneath, no shift under her gown. _Of course._ He bit his lip, sensually. He then removed her slippers to show her small cute feet to him, watching as she wiggled her toes at him.

Her nude form was shown to him, nary a blemish on her porcelain skin, soft and smooth to his callus fingers when he laid them on her. _Finally_. He missed her, more than he realized.

Jae eyes swept over her figure: hooded eyes filled with lust staring back at him, her full-luscious lips were parted, hot breaths blew over his face; he leaned more down and stole a look at her perky breasts jiggling as she got more comfortable on the table, which looked ripe and full and slightly bigger than before she had children, her pebbled nipples had grown tighter under the fanning of his own hot breaths.

His aunt trembled with excitement at feeling her nephew’s hands, finally again, on her body - she hoped he never stopped touching her. He slipped his fingertips lower, grazing over her slightly toned belly.

He moved his mouth lower, closing his lips around her nipple, sucking fiercely. She gasped, hand grabbing his curls and bringing him closer to bathe her pebbled nipple in his warmth and wetness. He shifted his attention to the other one, and repeated his actions; he cupped and hefted the one he just sucked on. He sucked both of her nipples, shocks of pleasure making her go mad with want. Jae gently bit her engorged nipples, causing Dany to gasp and squirm and the feel her orgasm was quickly approaching.

Needing to be lower, Jae let loose his aunt’s nipple with a pop, and ventured lower until he hovered over her wet sex. A small thatch of silver hair lay on her mound; it glistened with her arousal, the scent of her intoxicating that he had to taste her.

“How much have you missed _this_ , my love?” He asked, on his knees before her, with her thick thighs atop his shoulders; the feel of her smooth skin had him closing his eyes and leaning on her flesh. He laid sweet kisses to them both.

Dany groaned, arching her back, squeezing her legs around his head. “So much,” she breathed out.

“Good,” was his only reply before he descended. Dany gasped, mind going blank as her husband’s mouth met her pussy. _It’s been too long_ , they both thought.

Jae’s tongue slid up her folds, causing his wife to exhale in satisfaction as he collected some of her juices that already flowed.

“Still tastes so good,” he groaned.

He descended again, licking eagerly up Dany’s slit, sending sweet sensations through her body. Just a few more licks and his aunt was breathing heavily, pushing her hips up, hoping to get more of his magical tongue all over her.

Knowing what his wife wanted, doing it many times since he first went down on her, he slid his wet tongue through her folds. She squealed as it entered her, feeling it flicker around inside her.

“Mmm,” Jaehaerys moaned and all Daenerys could do was groan at the vibration of it.

His tongue dug deeper causing her pussy to clench around it, giving him more of her juices to swallow and savor. And savor it he did, humming in pleasure as he lapped as much as he could. His hands came up, taking a firm hold of her arse, lifting it slightly, pressing more of Dany’s slit into his mouth. She groaned, helping her husband by balancing herself on her hands.

_Just perfect…_

The view from his wife’s position, seeing her husband’s head between her thighs, was erotic for her: Jae’s curls were of course, not pulled back and held in a bun, but were free and luscious-looking to her eyes - she quickly slipped her slim but soft fingers through her husband’s exquisite hair.

He remembered what she had said, when they were much younger, ‘No man should have pretty hair like this, Jaehaerys Targaryen. Much prettier than mine, and so soft, silky even.’ He didn’t believe her of course, responding back that her hair was much more beautiful and very appealing to his eyes; he had blushed when he said those words, a boy of eight.

He dug deeper into Daenerys, feasting more on her sweet cunt. His eyes flashed up to hers, his grey orbs piercing into her violet ones; Dany whimpered, desire rushing over her. Jae chuckled at her reaction, the slight vibration seeping into her pussy, causing her body to shiver in delight. His tongue sped up, twisting and swirling inside his wife’s wet channel. Dany moaned, her arms giving out, and she fell back onto the table; he raised her hips higher to have her pussy at the same level with his lips.

Her husband had gone down on her many times in their marriage, with some even before; she had lost count by now. It was his favorite position to be in, unless when she’s on top, riding him hard. A wonderful lover, intimately familiar with her body after almost ten years of being married. He just knew what to do, even when he first went down on her - his technique was beyond reproach. His tongue hit every nerve in Dany’s body making his face drenched in her juices, but he loved it, drinking whatever dripped from her.

“Ohh, gods… Jae,” Dany could not help but moan when he licked a certain spot.

“I know you love it when I do that,” came the husky response.

Daenerys giggled breathlessly, feeling her nephew’s tongue slide back inside her. She continued stroking his curls.

Jae had sucked hard on her clit, making her moan his name again, but more loudly, as she felt the first oncoming of her orgasm. Before it peaked, however, Dany grunted and pressed down on his head to put his lips on her clit again. He held off, sliding his tongue back inside instead, tremors going up and down her spine.

Her hands curled, getting a good grip of his hair, trying to move his face up so she could rub her clit against Jae’s mouth. He didn’t budge, but reached up with one hand to grab hold of his wife’s wrist, squeezing slightly. He squeezed harder when she tried to move him again, yet the pain only added to the incredible sensations she was feeling, making her pleasure rise higher. He squeezed again, and she let go of his tresses, leaning back onto the table and letting her lover take his time.

“Please, nephew!” Daenerys pleaded, desperation in her voice. She was at the edge of her orgasm, just needed that little push.

He chuckled, and slid a thick finger inside her, crooking it against the inner walls as it went deeper. His hot breath tickled Dany’s trembling thighs, he observed the desire play over his aunt’s face.

Their eyes locked again.

Without thinking, Jae pounced, his mouth finally descending and latching onto Dany’s clit. His finger sped up, and he sucked, sobs now pouring from his wife’s mouth. He did not stop, but instead swallowed her honey nectar that flowed from her cunt. She finally came, body jerking in a series of spams; Jae held her in place easily, but at some point, he had moved his mouth down to close it over her slit and indulged himself in her essence.

The fire that burned through Dany’s body was now lessening. The man before her was licking at her drenched folds, her own nerves tender and sensitive. She didn’t feel her nephew rise from his knees to lay wet kisses on her skin, till he reached her neck, and gently nipped there before sucking on it.

Moments later, he was kissing her; the taste of her nectar on his tongue and lips, was all too familiar to her.

Dany began licking at her nephew’s chin and cheeks, cleaning her own essence off his face; Jae laughed, and once she was done, he leaned back standing more straight. She sat up and reached for the waistband of his breeches, eager to return the favor.

He pushed her hands away, to which Dany pouted. It was gone when Jae took off his tunic, revealing his chiseled torso. He remembered Dany telling him that he must’ve been sculpted by the gods themselves, Jae didn’t believe it of course. _She is more beautiful, otherworldly even, and I don’t compare to this woman before me._

Dany’s hand slid over his muscled abdomen, biting her lip as she caressed him, before going lower and getting denied again at not being able to slip her hand underneath to grab hold of her husband’s gift that was only meant for her.

“Still your hand, Jaehaerys. You’ve done your part, now let _me_ pleasure you,” she begged, her wrist had been held by Jae’s grip.

He smiled, and pushed her hand back, letting her drop from the table, and kneel before him. Her husband pulled his breeches down his toned legs, and kicked them away along with his boots.

Her mouth watered as the long and thick cock, twitched and swayed in front of her, almost as if it was responding to her gaze. Her eyes traveled down the veined shaft, to his full balls that hang underneath.

Dany stared, her mind remembering the times he penetrated her with _that_ , how it felt when it was in her mouth - she ran her tongue across her lips.

His aunt watched him as he took the shaft in his hands, stroking it slowly, his closed fist taking too long to get to the fat head of his cock.

“Did you get bigger, nephew?” She questioned, a glint in her eyes as she reached for it, watching as it grew more.

“I don’t think it did. Still looks the same to me,” he replied back.

She glanced up at him, her face getting closer to his shaft, “Hmm, it looks bigger.”

“Stop teasing, my love.” He begged his wife, and she couldn’t stop herself if she tried.

His aunt leaned forward to lick at the head. Her own hand replaced her with his, the soft feel of her fingers wrapped around his hot flesh just added to the pleasure. It was thick that her hand couldn’t wrap around the meaty flesh, a solid heat throbbing into her palm. She began stroking it slowly, and took the head into her mouth. Jae groaned, feeling his aunt’s hot mouth close around her, groaning again as Dany gently sucked.

The tangy flavor of her nephew’s cock dripped onto her taste buds, and she drew back, watching as a strand of his precum seeped from the slit and hanged from the head. Her other hand, which was rubbing at her wet folds, came up to collect it, rubbing it back over the shaft.

Her mouth was back on his shaft, pushing further, and sucking more into her mouth. He groaned, his hands removing the pins that held his wife’s hair in its braid, before tangling his hands in her long moonlight hair, mimicking from when she did it to him. However, when Dany tried to pull back, Jae was having none of it; he forced her to stay where she was. She groaned at his assertiveness; the feeling of her lips stretched wide as drool dripped down, drenching the hardened shaft as she took more and more of her nephew’s length.

“Oh fuck, Dany,” Jae moaned. He fed more of his cock to her; so thick, long, and hot, filling her mouth gloriously. It overwhelmed all her senses.

Dany moaned herself, sliding a hand down to her bare cunt, resuming what she was doing.

“So good. You suck my cock so good,” Jae muttered and forced another inch into his aunt’s mouth; he could now feel the back of her throat.

In no time at all, the whole length of her Prince’s fat cock was buried down her throat; her eyes were closed tightly shut, throat squeezing down on his invading shaft. Dany’s pussy clenched around her own fingers, nectar drenching all over her hand and the floor. Her husband’s toned abs were what she felt the smell of his musk filling her nose as she was pressed firmly against his shaved and smooth groin.

And then Jae let her hair go and pulled out from her mouth, leaving her a gasping mess. She took deep breaths and stared at his cock, which was gleaming with her spit. His aunt dropped to where his balls were, and sucked frantically, worshipping them. She looked up at him, and watched how his head was tilted back, his eyes closed and taking his own breaths, while still running his hand through her silky hair.

 _Gods, I’ve missed her mouth._ Jae marveled, watching intently as she licked happily at his length and balls.

A delicious thrill coursed through her whole body when she locked eyes with her husband. He had a mischievous glint in his grey orbs.

“What’s on your mind, nep-”

She was cut off when Jaehaerys made the decision to shove his cock back inside his aunt’s mouth, sliding more than half of his length into her hot mouth. Her full-lips stretched wide again, accommodating to his thick girth.

Dany moaned, her hand coated immensely with her juices, as she slid them along her slick folds, and at times would gently tap on her clitoris, bringing immense pleasure to herself. She sucked more eagerly, letting his cock fill her mouth till it hit the back of her throat.

Jae steadily pumped his hips, streams of his wife’s spit leaking from her lips and coating along his shaft, and trickling down to her chin. He pumped again, feeding her more of his throbbing shaft.

Her nephew grunted harshly when he thrust again, this time more forcefully. Dany’s nose bumped into his abs again, the entire length of his amazing cock sheathed deep in her gullet. She was used to his size and waited for him to truly begin his thrusting.

Daenerys whimpered though, feeling it pulse in her throat, her own saliva trickling down and sticking to the heavy balls that sat on her chin. She placed a hand on his toned thigh, the muscle rippling under her touch as he pulled out. She appreciated the sight of his hard flesh appearing before her violet eyes, yet only had a few moments until it was shoved back inside her mouth. The Prince began to thrust, his thick length hitting her throat with each deep thrust.

She came right then and there, on her fingers; her pussy gushed out onto her hand, body a quivering mess. She squealed around the invading shaft, but it felt amazing to her, her mouth being used. She loved the feeling of it.

“I’m close, Dany,” her nephew moaned, and she nodded at him, letting him know that he could spill in her mouth.

Jae pulled back till the head was only in her mouth, and rapidly stroked his cock. Dany could only suck on the spongy head, tongue licking at the slit, and her hand now resuming its slow pace of rubbing her folds.

She quickly slipped her hand to gently squeeze his full balls, and he lost it.

The first blast was a surprise, but a welcome one. She just grunted, and felt heat spurt across her tongue. There were many spurts afterwards, the heady flavor of him coating her taste buds. Her lips were tightly shut around his head, not wanting to let his seed drip from her.

When he was finally done, she swallowed it all, with not a drop trickling out from her lips; she sucked at his head to swallow whatever was still seeping out. She let him go with a pop.

Her nephew grabbed her arms and brought her up to stand at level with him. His lips closed over hers, she moaned as he assaulted her with his kisses. Again, he holstered her up on his arms, to place her back on the table, his hands softly caressing her smooth thighs.

Jae broke the kiss and looked deeply in his wife’s lustful gaze. He leaned back, as she herself leaned back again on the table, and Jae stared at her glistening slit on display to him. He licked his lips in hunger, and stared at the woman before him.

“You’re gorgeous, my love,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips. Her heart pounded as she felt his flesh covering hers; Dany’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“And, you’re very pretty, husband,” she responded back, her hand grazing over his cheek. She felt something hard nudge against her slit.

She would’ve laughed at the annoyed look he gave her, but couldn’t, for when her eyes flickered down to see his still-hard cock preparing to enter her, desire took over.

Her lips parted open when she felt the fat head rub over her folds, smearing himself with her flowing juices. Her eyes closed, and Jae placed his hands on her waist.

“Take me,” she begged, but Jae ignored her. He continued to work the head of his cock, with some more of her nectar that spilled from her cunt, coating his shaft in it.

“Please, Jae,” she pushed her hips toward him, squirming with need, wanting him inside her. “Fuck me, nephew. I need your cock in me now.”

Dany was about to beg her stubborn husband again, but no sound came out when Jae pushed his cock between her pussy lips. Her mouth opened wider, words forgotten and instead replaced with halting moans as Jae’s shaft slowly but surely began to fill her.

She was tight, yet wet and silky that he had no trouble inserting his cock into her steaming channel despite being away. Dany’s walls stretched as he slipped more of his length inside her, mind going blank at finally being filled; nothing mattered but his thick, hot, and throbbing cock piercing her.

“Oh, fuck. You’re so tight, Dany,” he groaned. “So hot and wet on my cock.”

“You fit so… uhhh… perfect in me,” she whimpered weakly. “Gods, I feel so full… you _do_ seem thicker, Jae… oh fuck, yes.”

She screamed once he fully thrust forward, the rest of his length slipping into her and filling her cunt. Her walls clutched at the invading member, ecstasy flowing through her as the naked flesh rubbed against her inner walls. Dany wept in sweet agony, as her nephew was finally home, where he belonged: his cock deep in her cunt. _We’re home_.

Jae’s mouth found hers, quickly slipping his tongue into her mouth. Dany groaned and squirmed under him, rubbing her pussy against his shaft.

He pulled half of his length back and slammed it inside again. He began to properly fuck his wife, pumping his hips, and pistoning his cock deep inside Daenerys’ soaked channel. She tensed, her cunt clenching and squeezing the fat shaft, hips meeting his and trying to keep up with his thrusts.

He thought he would last longer, but once he slipped inside Dany, he knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. She was too tight, and hot to keep holding back the near climax.

“I’m close, love,” he grunted, losing the rhythm of his thrusting.

“You know where. Inside me, Jae,” Dany whined and locked eyes with her husband. Her unique violet eyes meeting his boring grey eyes - always claiming that his were of no match to hers.

Jae slammed deep into her depths, grunting as he came; his seed flooding her clenching cunt, as she also reached her own climax. This time, there were less spurts than before, but still enough. He growled in her ear, his hips grinding against Dany’s.

She loved it when he filled her up, didn’t mind being trapped underneath her husband; Dany felt secure as his warm body pressed flush with hers.

Jae’s orgasm finally ceased, but he still kept himself inside her. His aunt’s body tingled delightedly, skin flushed a deep red as was her husbands.

“I’ve missed this,” Jae whispered.

Daenerys nodded, giggling, “I’ve also missed this… missed you, my love.” She muttered to him. “Finally did it on _this_ table, huh?”

“Yes, _finally_ ,” his lips moved to her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. Dany ran her fingers over his muscled back, sliding them down to squeeze his very sculpted arse.

Her nephew finally, but reluctantly, pulled out, his essence dripping out from her slit to fall on the floor. He helped her off the table, holding her steady as she almost lost her footing. The fire, that had been lit, had dialed down, to the point where there was barely any light in the chambers.

The chilly breeze had them shivering, and they quickly moved to putting their clothes back on.

They stared at each other, chests heaving as they each took deep breaths.

“Shall we continue this, in our chambers?” He questioned, and Dany nodded her head, smirking at him with a thick eyebrow raised in her own way of questioning. 

His dark eyes squinted at her, at a loss to what she was saying with her facial features. Yet, upon realizing moments later, he shook his head at her, and his mouth pulled back briefly into a grin.

“I’ve gotten quicker since you spent some time in King’s Landing. I know these halls better than you now,” she said softly, walking to the door.

“Do you now?” He grabbed her wrist before she could open the door to get her own head start. “Not this time, Dany.” He opened it himself, and both stood still. “The prize?”

She pouted cutely, before speaking, “No prize, husband, I just want to show you how much better I am than you.” Chuckling when he rolled his eyes. They got into position.

Jae heard his wife wince, so he glanced at her to see her clutching her back, “Dany, what’s wrong?”

“It’s my back. I guess the table was too rough for me.”

Without thinking - or knowing she was playing him - Jae went to her, but he jumped back when she took off, leaving the chambers and him behind.

The sound of her sweet, childish giggles made him groan frustratingly with himself. _You know she loves messing with you, you idiot_. He then sprinted after her, laughing himself once he catched up to her. _She’ll be the death of me, most certainly._

The hallways were silent except for their laughters, and the sound of his boots as they sprint toward their destination.

When they entered, she laughed and teased him that he must be getting older, with how slow he ran. Jae’s response was to growl at her and pick her up, carrying her to their bed, and took her every way a man would.

They woke early, to their children jumping on their bed, screaming to wake up, so they could spend time together… as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, if not, well I'm sorry. Can't please everybody, I guess. I will say again, I don't consider my writing good.
> 
> I tend to focus more on rare pairings, rather than Jonerys, but I had to write this, for Chin. I hope you enjoyed this, Chin. Again, if you didn't, I'm sorry. :)
> 
> Could be more of this pairing, but in my own style of writing them; as in, it would get explicitly smutty between these two incest beans. ;)
> 
> P.S. Chin, I will be waiting patiently for your next post, whatever it is. Can't wait for it. Take care.


End file.
